criminal_britainfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Will Bauer Wilhelm "Will" Bauer 'is the protagonist of the mod. Will was born in the town of Meyenburg in the former East Germany in 1977 and lived with his parents, both of whom worked at a furniture factory, and his younger brother Fritz. During his childhood, he collected model trains and aspired to be a steam train engineer. However, these interests faded when the Berlin Wall fell when he turned 12. Eventually, after he turned 18, he enlisted in the army in the hopes of seeing the world. He trained as a paratrooper and was stationed in Bosnia as part of IFOR. While in the army, his squadmates made a profit taking weapons from the armory and selling them to the locals. They were eventually caught, but only the squad leader got in trouble. Will eventually came back a decorated veteran, earning the Badge and the Deployment Medal. After getting discharged from the army, Will returned back to Germany and, aspiring to do what he did in the military, purchased a semi truck and continued his smuggling career, smuggling guns, drugs, and other forms of contraband throughout Europe. He continued this until he got caught in a sting operation in his own country and after serving a short jail sentence, decided to move in with his brother Fritz, who was living in Britain, and continue his career there. Will is a loyal person, but is easy to irrate. When Will is angry, he shows little hesitation in killing people. Despite his short temper, he is oftentimes polite to people who he comes across and tries to help them in the best way he can, despite his criminal lifestyle. Fritz Bauer '''Fritz Bauer '''is the protagonist's brother in the mod. Fritz was born in the former GDR in 1980 and lived grew up with Will. After the unification of Germany, his parents got him a computer and he took a keen interest in it, eventually enrolling himself in multiple computer courses so he could learn coding in the hopes of becoming a video game developer. After flying to the UK to partake in an interview, he didn't get the job and, eventually deciding to settle in Britain, getting citizenship, a job delivering pizzas, and eventually getting a house. Fritz, while being good with computers and often being seen as Will's "technical guy", is also seen as a hermit, often keeping to himself and, if he's not at work, playing computer games. Alan Floyd '''Alan Floyd '''is a fellow smuggler who Will was working with before the events of the game. He later turns into an enemy. Minor Characters *'Gary Norton - 'leader of the Argleton United Football Club *'Daniel "Driveby Danny" Firth -''' leader of the Chav gang, "West Side Killaz". They are feuding with Da 8 Balls until Will brings them together to work out peace. *'''Tyrell "Trippin Ty" Campbell - is the leader of the Black gang, "Da 8-Balls". They are feuding with the West Side Killaz until Will brings them together to work out peace. *'Cameron Collins '- is a doctor who operates out of his apartment, having formerly worked at the hospital before being dismissed for unethical practices. He then began partaking in black market, selling organs and other body parts. *'Otto LaRocco' - is a lawyer and the cofounder of the LaRocco & Rossi law firm who hires Will to work for him as muscle before selling him out. He lives in a modern mansion outside of town and is a collector of artwork and vintage cars.